vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obito Uchiha
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Uchiha Obito, alias "Tobi", addressed himself as "Uchiha Madara" before Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13(Kid) | 29-31(Adult) Classification: Human, Ninja, Juubi's Jinchūriki Attack Potency: Wall level | At least Building level+ (Crushed a huge stone wall as a kid, also far superior than Genin Sasuke), likely much higher (doesn't focus on raw destructive power, also characters weaker than him possess power greater that that level) | Town level (Can match Madara's Katon with his own), Mountain level+ with Bijuu's power | Country level+ (Can focus the power significantly greater than Second Form Juubi's casual Bijuudama, also casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier, which withstood a blast from Third Form Juubi's charged Bijuudama, with his chakra arms) | At least Country level+, likely higher (Can summon the God Tree which towered above the land, also his power is close to Rikudo Sennin who created the moon at his death-bed), also stated that he possess the power to destroy the world though it's very likely a hyperbole Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres Speed: At least Faster than Eye | Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (Could keep up with Minato's attacks when he was young) | Hypersonic+ (Fought equally with BM Naruto, Guy and Kakashi) | At least Hypersonic+ with''' Massively Hypersonic''' attack speed (Blitzed Hashirama and Tobirama simultaneously) | At least Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Threw Kakashi out of harm) | Superhuman | Likely much higher | At least Billion tons (Far superior than both Manda-2 who flipped the Turtle Island and 9 Bijuus) Striking Strength: Likely Superhuman | Room level+ (Crushed a hugh stone walll as a kid) | Likely much higher | Country level+ (Casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) | At least Country level+ Durability: Wall level+ (Survived being crushed by falling stones) | At least Building level+ (Survived a Rasengan to the head from Minato and explosions from Konan) | Multi City-Block level (Tanked a headbutt from BM Naruto, also withstood multiple assaults from BM Naruto, including Rasengans, Guy, Kakashi and Minato) | Country level+ '''(Could withstand his own attacks) | At least '''Country level+ Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting throughout the whole war without showing noticeably tired), nigh-unlimited as the Juubi's Jinchūriki Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Chains, Giant Shurikens, Chakra Receivers, Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, engineered the bloodline massacres during the Bloody Mist Era of Kirigakure, Akatsuki's shadow leader with its plans, and managed to outsmart nearly everyone, including geniuses like Madara, Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama and became the Juubi's Jinchuriki Weakness: His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated | Can't control over Juubi | Vulnerable to Senjutsu attacks Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Fire Manipulation (Low-level) -Earth Manipulation (Entry-level) -Limited Pre-cog (via Sharingan) -Wood Manipulation (Low-level) -Mind Control (Mid/High-level) (via Sharingan Genjutsu) (Able to control Yagura, a perfect jinchuuriki and a Mizukage, for extended periods of time) -Weapon Expert -Teleportation -Hand-to-Hand Combatant Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Kamui: Obito's signature jutsu, enables him to partially or fully phase through any attack/substance by appearing in another dimension, as well as increases the lethaliaty of his projectiles, and can warp people to his dimension with just a single touch. Only Hiraishin's been fast enough to counter on its own, otherwise the use of another Kamui is needed to defeat it. User can only stay fully phased inside the other dimension for five continuous minutes before he must briefly reappear. - Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique): To preform this technique, the user will knead chakra inside their body and converted it into fire when it is expelled from their mouth. The resulting attack manifests as a large roaring flame-thrower, and the scope can be altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is pulled forth. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the surface of the ground. - Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance): By combining his Magekyou Sharingan ability and his fire release justu, Obito is able to create a very large, powerful fire attack that can match Madara's fire release. Currently this is Obito's strongest fire jutsu. - Izanagi: A reality warping technique that, at the cost of the users eye(s), can turn their death into nothing more then an illusion, effectively making the user unkillable by traditional means for a certain amount of time. The amount of time Izanagi lasts varies from person to person, Tobi's can last for a little more then five minutes per eye. - Chakra Arms: Obito can manifest chakra arms from his back upon becoming the Juubi Jinchuriki. These extensions are strong enough to rip apart the Shisekiyōjin barrier, which had previously tanked a massive country level Bijuudama from the Juubi with ease. Obito has been shown to be capable of creating four of these arms. - Juubi Flower Tree: After placing his hands on the ground, Obito creates a massive tree which rises up from the ground and grows four large flowers similar to those attributed to the Juubi. These flowers can charge up to four Bijuu Damas at once and fire them to cause large scale destruction. - Musekiyoujin (Six Red Yang Encampment): A barrier jutsu formed from six stakes which are fired from Obito's hands. These stakes stab in to the ground and form the corners of the barrier's foundation. The durability of this barrier is even greater than the Hokage's Shisekiyōjin, as it contained the combined explosions of four massive Bijuu Damas. - Bijuu Dama: Obito as Jinchuuriki of the Juubi can use this technique. Juubi's Bijuu Dama are more powerful than the others Bijuus, is sufficiently powerful to destroy an entire country. Others Notable Victories -Aizen Sosuke(Bleach) (Can solo the current Bleachverse) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches -Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) Key: Kid Obito | Tobi | Tobi with Rinnegan | Jubito | SO6P Jubito Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Hax